Shimizu Kouhei
Supplemental Information Hair: A few inches beyond shoulder-lengthed; Brown with a copper hue Headgear: Silver headphones with a blue head band Eye color: Bright grey-blue Outfit: He wears an off-white collared shirt, with a green vest (often a grey one is worn), white belt, and dark blue jeans. He also has a necklace set with a green pendant, and two feathers hat hang from his belt from a soft leather strap. (Random: His aopted brother has one of these feathers on his necklace). Hands: Brown glove with brown and green accessories. Feet: Tan boots with slight lacing on the side Nationality: American-Japanese Voice Configuration Core Voicebank: Act 1 (Private Distribution): CV Japanese bank with a few English CV sounds and breaths Settings for this bank: world4utau: B0b0C100H0 (settings found by Cdra). tn_fnds: No flags are needed for this resampler, however settings for the w4u resampler may be used. Experimentation is encouraged. Append Banks: Kouhei currently has two appends. Toxic Append (Japanese CV): A stronger bank with a slightly higher range than the Core bank and with a thicker accent. Toxic is seen as a smoker. : He has black hair and violet eyes. Toxic wears a leather jacket and pants with a neon belt and accessories. His headset is the same as Kouhei's but with a vivid green band. For some purposes he is called "Kouji" by his creator. A sample of him is here (Youtube) Power Append (Japanese CV): A much louder, stronger bank that can reach from F#3 to C5. He is fondly known as "Psycho" on UO, because he refuses to work for his creator when she needs him to and works when she doesn't. : Power has blonde hair and green eyes. He wears purple victorian clothes and argues with a sock puppet he has. For some purposes he is called "Kouichi" by his creator. A sample of him is here (Soundcloud) Future Voicebanks VCV Japanese: Kouhei will be receiving a VCV bank shortly. This bank will be publicly distributed. CV VC English: Kouhei will be receiving CV VC English once VCV Japanese is completed. This bank will be publicly distributed. Usage Clause *He is not allowed to be used for hateful purposes. *He is not allowed to be redistributed unless Evieskye's/Hoshi's permission is given. *You are not allowed to claim him or anything associated with him (samples, art, design, etc.). If you were associated with a project then you will receive credit on your contribution. *Editing of his oto.ini is allowed. *''(Due to recent events):'' Using Evieskye's/Hoshi's artworks anywhere without permission is strictly prohibited. This includes and is not limited to, roleplay, websites and imageboards. If you would like to use Kouhei in any matter please contact Evieskye/Hoshi. Also, you are strongly discouraged from drawing him in distasteful ways (specific types of erotica). If you would like to draw something that fits in this category or if you aren't quite sure about the content then contact Evieskye/Hoshi. Hoshi (the creator) reserves the right to depict her utauloid any way she sees fit. *Contact her if you have any questions that are not answered here. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice.